Black Angel
by lustofavampire
Summary: Elena wakes to find herself with the Originals. she finds her true mate and what is going so she can fix things for the better
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Dairies or The Originals. I have combined the two and have changed a few things for this story. I use The Vampire Diaries & Originals Wiki for information.

Chapter 1  
Elijah

Niklaus and I are in his office at the compound trying to figure out what Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora are up to when my phone rings. I truly surprised by who is calling me so I answer.

"Hello."

"Elijah, it's Caroline. I need you to do me a favor. A witch from the Gemini coven named Malachai Parker (Kai) used a linking spell on Elena and Bonnie so now their lives are linked, but it cause Elena to go into a deep slumber. Kai explained she would slumber until Bonnie dies, but if anyone tries to undo the spell or kills Bonnie, they both will die. Now that's not the worst of it, while Damon and Bonnie were in the prison world created by the Gemini coven they were together and Bonnie had enough magic to send Damon home and she went after the cure before she came home.

Damon killed Kai hoping that would undo the spell but it did not. Damon gave Elena the cure without her knowledge so now she is human and in a coffin slumbering. They put her in the Salvatore crypt. When Bonnie and Kai came back from the prison world and Kai was turned while there and he released the Heretics as well, now they have taken over Mystic Falls. I am afraid for Elena since she is human again and in a deep slumber. Please come take Elena out of Mystic Falls and do not let anyone from here know. Please protect her until she wakes up. There is nothing here for her anymore." She says

"I will leave immediately and be there in a few hours." I say

Once I hang up, I go back into the office. I explain everything to Niklaus. He goes into a rage over what has happened to Elena, which I do not understand.

"Niklaus, why are you in such a rage over what is happening in Mystic Falls and to Elena?" I ask

"Because, Elijah I left her there to live her life as she pleases. Now, you tell me what they did to her, the Salvatores was to call me if anything happen to her and yet they have not. Elijah, she is my mate. I knew the minute that I started draining her to break my curse, but thought she would reject me. I planned on protecting her even though I knew she would never be mine go bring her home; I will have her room ready by the time you get back. I will not let her go once she wakens. I will protect her better this time. Why did they put her in a crypt? She will be all alone once she wakens in that crypt." He whispers

"I truly do not know. I promise to help you protect your mate once I bring her home where she belongs." I promise

I leave the compound thinking about what Niklaus just told me. I cannot believe that Niklaus and Elena are mates. I also cannot believe that he would let her go. He truly does loves her. I never thought I would see him let go of something that belong to him like that. I hope she will understand he will not let her go again once she awakens.

As I reach Mystic Falls I call Caroline, I let her know I am on my way to the crypt if she wishes to meet me there, which she agrees to. Once she is there I explain to her what Niklaus as told me, she tells me that what Bonnie told her makes more since to her now.

She says Bonnie would say things like Niklaus and Elena's auras matched and when in the same place their auras would seem to be reaching for one another. She tells me she understands now that I told her they are mates. As we load, Elena into the SUV I ask her to keep me updated so that way I can tell her everything when she awakens. She tells me everyone is keeping journals for Elena. She tells me that she wants her to know everything that happens in their lives so she does not feel as she missed anything. Everyone is to put the journals into a box in the caves where Bonnie has spelled the box so no one can take them except for Elena. Once we are done, I say goodbye to her and head back to New Orleans.

Once I return to the compound, I find Niklaus waiting on us. He helps me unload her coffin and leads the way to her room, which is at the end of the hall next to his room. I watch as he gently removes her from the coffin and place her onto the bed while he kissed her forehead. He then calls our sister Freya to place a protection spell onto her room so no one could take her or harm her in anyway. Once that is done, we return to his office to discuss what will happen once she awakens.

Niklaus explains to me what I have missed once I left. We are discussing how to take down the strix when our brother Kol who died awhile back walks into the office. Both Niklaus and I are speechless. I finally find my voice and ask.

"How in the world are you alive and back to being a vampire?"

"Well, death cannot keep me away long, but Niklaus' mate Elena Gilbert needs me so the witches on the other side brought me back because you will need me to help keep our family safe. You learn a lot once you are on the other side. They gave me back my witch powers so now i am a hybrid as well before they sent me back. I need to wake Elena from her deep slumber. We will need our sisters here once I wake her because she has a lot to explain to us but they saw fit to send me back before they explained anything. I was told she needed to learn where she came from and how to use her magic before she can be wakened." Kol explains

"How can you wake her without killing both Elena and the Bennett witch? I was told if the spell was undone that both would die." I say

"The Bennett witches on the other side came together with the Petrova bloodline to undo the spell that Kai placed on them without harming either girl, but the witch will not realize the spell is no longer in affect. They are truly upset that Silas was wakened and tried to destroy the other side, that a Gemini was released and did his best to destroy the Gemini coven, but most of all they are upset over our mother.

You know how mother was trying to kill us for the balance of nature. Well they explain to me that the balance of nature has adapted with vampires so by killing off vampires now will upset the balance once again, they wish to stop that from happening. I learned that Elena was not the one who got Jeremy to kill me and my line to finish his hunters mark, it was Silas. I will protect your mate Nik, as she is a part of our family. Nik, she has learned of that little fact so beware when I wake her. Now can you show me where she is so I can do the spell to wake her?" Kol asks


	2. Chapter 2

We led him to her room as I call our sisters home. We watch as he starts the spell and about half through the spell our sisters join us. I explain to them everything we have learned while Kol finishes the spell. He tells us it will take awhile for her to wake. Niklaus ask us to have things ready for her as he sits besides her holding her hand in his. He asks me to call Cami to see if she will watch Hope until Elena wakes up. I agree and leave her room as does the others.

Elena

I have been in darkness for a while when I realize something as happened because I am no longer in darkness. I look to see what has happened when I see many people around me. One is calling my name, she looks just like me, and I wonder which doppelganger she is.

"Hello, Elena my name is Amara. I am your maternal ancestor. We have come to you in your deep slumber to teach and explain a few things to you. Our bloodline is a part of the Travelers coven, which that means you are a witch/doppelganger. Your blood is the most magical blood there is and we your ancestors with the Bennett witches will be teaching you how to use your powers. First, I wish to explain how the Petrova doppelganger curse came to be.

Qetsiyah, a Bennett witch, was in love with Silas, but he was using her love so he could make an immortality potion, and wish to make him and me immortal. I never knew Silas was in love with me. Qetsiyah and I were best friends until her wedding night, you see she and Silas' were to be married but on that night he came to me to celebrate their joining at least that is what he told me. He gave me the potion in a drink he had for me, after drinking it he explain to me about the potion and that we would always be together.

Qetsiyah learn what he had done and in her rage, she killed me and curses him never to find his true love, then placed him in a cave trapped with the cure. That is how the doppelganger curse was born, but my doppelgangers where never to find happiness. If one did, it would break the curse and you have broken the curse since you have found your true mate, which is Niklaus Mikaelson. You are the last doppelganger.

We are here to help you save your mate and child my dear. You see the child Hayley Marshall carried is yours and Niklaus' the witches changed the child's DNA to match yours. You will need to learn very quickly, because many people are in danger. You will need to take down the Strix, return the Heretics back to the prison world created for them, and protect the Gemini coven. Alaric and Jo were having twin girls when Kai killed everyone at their wedding, but the witches place those twins within you as protection.

We have sent Kol back to help you and to wake you up from your slumber. Now, that I have explained things to you we are going to teach you about the mate bond, about your magic, and how to use both of them." Amara explains

The witches do teach me everything; they also give me Esther's magical powers leaving her with no powers. Once I learn how to feel Nik through our bond, I am surprised at what I feel from him. They show me every possible future if I fail to fix everything once I awakened; I truly hope that I can fix things and once I have learned everything I needed to I am trusted back into the darkness. I can feel myself coming to a little at a time. I can hear people around me speaking and someone is holding onto my hand as if someone is going to take me away from them.

Niklaus

I cannot believe my little brother is alive once more, but I am truly glad his is alive once again. I have led him to her room so he can do his spell to wake her. I pray that she will want to stay with me since we are mates. I watch as he does the spell and notice Elijah has called our sisters home and he is explaining things to them. Once he is done, he tells us it will be a while until she wakes up, so I go over to her and sit down taking her hand into mine. I ask them to get things ready for her and I ask Elijah to see if Cami will keep Hope until my mate wakes up. They agree to do everything that needs to be done for her and Hope.

I can feel her coming to a little as everyone leaves us to do what needs to be done while we wait for her to wake. About an hour later, I see her open her beautiful brown eyes and look up at me.

"Hello love, I am truly happy to have you wake. Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for everything I have put you through, because I wish for us to be together now that you know we are true mates. I knew once I started to drain you to break my curse, but I thought you would not accept me so I tried to make you hate me. I want you to be able to live the life you want even without me a part of that life." I tell her

"Nik, I have already forgiven you. I have felt this emptiness inside myself since that night. I have always felt drawn to you and could not understand why, but I have realized that is because we are mates. I have falling in love with you even though you truly have hurt me the worst. I wish to be with you if you will have me. I have learned a few things I need to tell you before I explain things to your family." She says

"I wish to have you and I also have fallen in love with you as well. You can tell me what you need to before we see the others." I say

"The Bennett witches and my bloodline came together to teach me about my magic as well to tell me about Hope being our child. The witches did not want you to have a child that was not mine since we are mates, so the changed Hope's DNA to match mine and not Hayley's. They showed me what would have happened if we came together and Hayley was Hope's mother instead of me. Hayley would come between us using Hope, even though she does not want either of you. She would use Hope to get what she wants and that is power to bring down your family and rule over the wolves and New Orleans.

Now, she cannot use our child but she will still try to take New Orleans. She is helping Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora. Aurora has broken the curse you put on her and her pack. I am also carrying Alaric's twin girls. The witches of the Gemini coven placed them within me to protect them when Kai killed the coven and linked Bonnie and I, but we cannot let anyone know of them being the last of the Gemini coven.

The witches made me an original witch; they took your mothers powers and gave them to me for her punishment. Now, she can no longer find away to bring herself back, but Finn can and will if we do not stop him from doing it. They have tasks me with sending the Heretics back to their prison world, take down the Strix, and keep the balance of nature." She tells me


	3. Chapter 3

I tell her we will do as told and our family will help her with her tasks. I lean in to kiss her breathless. I pull away and pull her from the bed as I stand, so we could find the others and explain things to them. I ask her if she wishes to take a shower before we find the others.

"Yes please. I would like you to bring our daughter home so I can finally meet her at last. Our daughter will be very powerful once she grows up. She is part werewolf, witch, and vampire she will be able to shift as she wishes and use her magic as well. I wish to teach her with Kol and Freya's help if that's alright with you." She tells me

I agree as I show her to the shower. Once she is in the shower I get her some clothes and call Cami to bring our daughter home as I wait for her to finish showering. Once she as finished showering and gotten dressed, I lead her downstairs where we find everyone sitting in the study with Hope. I lead her to one of the coaches then go pick Hope up and take her to her mother. I watch as they both hold on to one another as if they would disappear again Elena is silently crying.

"Oh wow their auras are the same and it is beautiful." Freya whispers so Elena cannot hear.

"I agree sister." Kol says just as quietly.

We all watch as mother and daughter get to know one another when Hope says her first words.

"My momma"

"Yes, I am your momma my sweet baby." Elena agrees with her

I go over, sit with them, and pull them into me as the others are watching silently. I know they want answers but they can wait for when Elena is ready to explain things to them. After a while, Elena tries to hand me our daughter but Hope is having none of that so Elena settles her against her chest.

"Aright, I know you all have questions to ask so ask them and I will answer the best that I can." She says

"Why does she seem to think you are her mother and you agreed with her?" asks Elijah

"My ancestors and the witches on the other side did not wish for Nik to have a child with anyone but his mate, so they changed her DNA to match mine and Nik's. They showed me that Hayley does not want Hope but will use her to rule the wolves as well as to bring your family down. As of right now, she is helping Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora to put your family into a deep slumber because they cannot kill you since your sire-lines will die as well. Aurora has undone the curse on Hayley and her pack.

That vision you saw about a friend, family, and a foe well the friend is Hayley, the family is Finn, and the foe are your sire-lines. Aurora will take Rebekah and place her into the ocean so no one can locate her. They all have stakes that have been curse and should any of you be staked with them and the stake is removed you will go after your family with Mikael's hatred. Tristan will send Marcel an invitation to join the Strix and they will use him against you.

Kol, Freya, and I along with Davina Claire will bring their stakes to us. They also need a medallion for a spell that will magical bound you plus they wish to put you into a deep slumber. Elijah, I will need you to keep Hayley and her pack busy until we have the stake and the medallion.

The reason for your sire-lines are at war is that Elijah tried to protect your family. He compelled Aurora to leave because she would not without Nik and Tristan, so he compelled her to forget her love for Nik, then compelled them all to believe they were himself, Nik, and Bekah so they would lead Mikael away from your family. Once Elijah was dagger, his compulsion wear off and they started planning how to get revenge on your family. As we take them out, I wish you all to be careful.

Once we are through with this mess with your sire-lines, then I need to take care of the mess with the Heretics in Mystic Falls. As of right now, we need to do a blood test to prove that Nik and I are Hope's biological parents, so that way Hayley cannot take her. Nik, you need to call Marcel and someone needs to call Davina and have them to come here so we can plan how to go about taking care of our problems with this war with your sire-lines." Elena explains

I call Marcel while Bekah calls the witch. The others are asking Elena questions and she is answering them while she plays with her daughter. Marcel tells me he will be here in a few minutes and the witch tells Bekah the same thing. I also call in a doctor to come here to do the blood test so I can keep my mate and child protected. I will be glad to get that little wolf out of my life the only reason I have not done so is that I believed her to be the mother of my child.

Once Marcel and the witch arrive, I introduce them to my mate and I explain everything to them. Once I am finished the witch tells us that the ancestors have already explain things to her since she is the new Regent of New Orleans and that she is to help with anything Elena needs because she is the queen of witches which means she has to do as Elena says or lose the Regent title. Elena tells her she will not force anyone to do as she wishes because she understands that everyone has the right to his or her beliefs. She does not want anyone to go through what she did when Damon force her to turn off her humanity or when he force her to take the cure. She understands what that does to a person who has no will of his or her own.

Davina tells her she will follow her wishes because she can see that Elena does and will care for the people she will rule over and that she will protect her people as well. Once they have finished that discussion (their roles in the witch community), we start making plans to protect the French Quarter and our family from any danger that has risen by the Strix. After a while, everyone leaves to do what he or she need to when the doctor arrives. The doctor lets us know that yes we are Hope's biological parents, gives us the results of the test once he is finished, and leaves after I compel him to forget that he did the test.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena

Once the doctor leaves Nik and I play with Hope when the ancestors show me a vision of a girl named Alexis, Marcel's initiation, and the gala. They show me what we need to do in order to save Marcel. They also show me the vision Alexis has shown Nik, Elijah, and the true vision she should have shown them. Once I come out of the visions, Nik is at my side. It will take me some time to get use to them showing things.

"Nik, you need to call everyone back the ancestors just gave me a vision in which we need to do some planning for." I say

"Aright, love." He answers

While he calls everyone back to the compound, I put Hope down for her nap and place a protection on her room so I do not worry about her while she sleeps. I return to the study as Nik finishes his phone calls. We discuss what the ancestors had shown me, I try to show him, and it works. I tell him I will try to show the others as well. I think on how we will help Marcel with the initiation to the Strix and realize that Nik could bite him that way he will carry wolf venom in his blood, because the person he needs to fight likes to bite his victims when he kills them.

As everyone arrives, that brings me out of my thoughts. I explain that I wish to show them the vision that the ancestors shared with me and I do.

"Elijah, will you tell me why you created the Strix?" I ask

"Well, I thought I was creating an elite brotherhood devoted to a better civilization but I realized I created a legion of maniacal sociopaths instead. I did hunt some down and destroyed them before our father caught up to us again." He answers

"Elijah, Hayley will be at Marcel's gym later why don't you be there before her and ask her to be your date for the gala. While there, Marcel will call you about his invitation to the gala. Hayley will let on as if she does not know what is going on and she will think that you believe you are the reason she and her pack are once again in human form since you promised to find away to undo the curse. Do not tell her otherwise, we do not want her to know that we know she is helping them.

Nik, you will need to find and convince Lucien that you need to see Alexis about her visions. You will find she has been taken; you will need to come to Freya for a locator spell, which will show that Tristan had her taken but Aurora has already poisoned her. You will need to go to the gala for a distraction so that Freya can take Alexis. While at the gala, you will need to bite Marcel so that when he fights Aya mentor, he bites Marcel he will be poisoned with the wolf venom, and you will heal Marcel afterwards. Nik, you will need to play Aurora's game for a little while.

Freya, Alexis will try to keep you unfocused by trying to show you that your family will be your downfall, which is not true. So, please do not let her get to you I promise you your family will not be your downfall. The rest of us will be elsewhere so they do not find out about Kol and me, plus they do not need to find Bekah at all or we will have another problem on our hands." I say

"I will do as you have said because I can see how you came up with those plans. Does everyone agree with her plans?" Elijah asks

They all do agree which is a relief because I do not believe I could have come up with another plan. Marcel and Elijah leave so they can be in place for their roles. Nik, tells us to take Hope, go to Cami's place, and stay until after the gala, so that Aurora does not find us. We agree and leave. Once there Kol and I place a spell to conceal us from anyone so that we are safe.

Marcel

I leave Klaus' compound, once I return home I call a few of my people to meet me at my place. Once they arrive, I tell them not to feed around the quarter and to stock up on blood bags when Aya interrupts us.

"What do you want?" I ask

"I am Aya and I am here to inform you I was instructed to make you an offer." She says

"I do not care for your offer, so please leave." I say

I tell my people to leave just as she comes at me and we fight, but she gets the best of me when knocks me out. When I come to, I let her explain her offer that has came from Tristan. Once she leaves, I call Elijah about her visit and he tells me he got his invite that I will receive one after Aya reports back to Tristan.

The next morning when I return home from my early morning jog I find a tuxedo, a mask, and I receive a call from Tristan, so he could officially invite me to the gathering of the Strix. Once I finish my call from him, I call Elijah to let him know I got my invitation as well. The gala starts at midnight so I have time to visit with Elena and find out if she had any more visions.

I go and visit but she has nothing new tell me so I go to my gym and train with my people and the humans who wish to be turned. Around 10:30, I return home, get ready for this gathering tonight, and wonder what kind of distraction Klaus will come up with so that Freya can take Alexis. I am just getting out of the shower when Klaus enters my home to leave his blood for healing since he has to bite me later.

He tells me of Aurora finding him and trying to turn him against his brother Elijah. He tells me that she had kissed him and he played with her saying things about how he thought about her all these years and that he has truly missed her. He tells me he just came from seeing his mate and had to explain everything to her about Aurora because the ancestors are showing her things as they happen just in case she needs to step in and end them all. I ask if she was angry and hurt but he answers that she was not because she could feel him the whole time and could enter his mind to see things from his point of view.

I truly cannot believe that he has a mate and how she has changed him for the better, I have never seen anyone stand up to him like she does and still live. I truly hope we get through this for her sack, because she is truly a goddess when it comes to handling Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I arrive at the gala Aya introduces me to what she says is the world's oldest secret society of vampires, which includes actors, artists, and politicians. When Elijah arrives with Hayley, he seems to catch everyone's eye and I can hear Hayley asking why and him answering with

"I'm kind of a big deal around here since I have sired most everyone at this gathering."

Tristan finally makes his way into the room as Aya informs me that they want me to join the Strix.

"You would be the first member sired by Niklaus, which we believe would be a great way to bridge the gap between the sire-lines and put the war with the sire-lines to bed." Aya says

She leads me over to Tristan who explains why I am there.

"Welcome all; I have invited you all here to witness Marcel's initiation. We need to determine his worth and the first step is that he needs to find the person who stole his daylight ring. He has until dawn to find out who stole his ring, and the second step is that he needs to fights that person to death. If he should win, he joins us and if he should lose, he dies at dawn. Please enjoy the gala."

Just when everyone seems to think this gathering is going smoothly Klaus and Lucien whom are highly intoxicated walks in and to make a distraction for Freya to take Alexis. I hear Lucien tell Klaus

"My god, it's a room full of Elijah's."

In addition, I hear Klaus reply "I had that exact same nightmare once."

I watch as Tristan and Elijah go over to try to get them to leave when Klaus spots me. He walks over to me like he is going to try to get me to leave as well but I know this is the moment he will bite me I can see Elijah distracting Tristan when Klaus leans in and bites into my neck. I am hoping that no one saw that he bites me and that Freya has accomplished her part of the mission since Klaus has left the gala with Lucien.

As dawn approaches, Tristan gets everyone's attention by saying

"I believe it is time for Marcel to tell us if anyone took his ring and who has his ring."

"Aya took it from me when she introduced me to her mentor then gave it to Mohinder." I reply

Mohinder comes at me, we fight, I defeat him by tricking him into feeding off me since I know he would bite, and he unwittingly has taking in the venom of the werewolf bite Elena had convinced Niklaus to give me earlier.

"I refuse to kill him for you because I realized you wanted him dead this whole time and besides I do not kill my kind without a reason to do so." I tell them

"It matters not if you are willing to kill him or not, because he was the true test. We the Strix welcome you as one of us Marcel." Tristan says as he kills Mohinder.

I leave once they welcome me into the Strix and return home to heal Klaus' bite.

During the gala

Elena

Kol and I have found the medallion, which is call, the Serratura, obtained by Father Kieran and hidden in his secret apartment. The Serratura is a cursed dark object that an unknown witch at some point in history cursed. By appearance, it resembles an intricately carved bronze medallion with runic markings. The Serratura described to have the power to trap one or more people when they are in the same place within a magical boundary that supposedly cannot be broken, besides the device appears to need a powerful witch in order activated it. However, no one knows the means by which this dark objects in which to activate it, nor the actual power it wields. The Serratura said to be a large flat coin made of bronze and it is as big as the palm of the hand it also has an intricate web of symbols that resembles Aztec hieroglyphics on one side.

The ancestors have send me another vision, which shown me The Trinity does not have a powerful witch, and they apparently want Davina, the Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans, to perform the activation spell. Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel wish to use it to lock the Mikaelson siblings away in order to both get revenge on the family for Elijah ruining their lives while still ensuring their own survival by protecting the Original vampires from harm. I have Kol to call Davina so she could meets us here that way I can show her the vision.

Trinity is the name given by the originals to the first three vampires ever turned, as the first vampires turned by the Original Vampires that makes them the oldest non-original vampires in existence. Lucien Castle whom turned by Klaus, Tristan de Martel whom turned by Elijah, and Aurora de Martel whom turned by Rebekah.

When Davina arrive, it brings me out of my thoughts, so I show her the vision and we discuss what she needs to do, so that the Trinity does not get to her. She tells us she can get us into Father Kieran hidden secret apartment to get the Serratura. We leave to retrieve the medallion so they cannot find it. Davina calls Cami to let her know that we took the Serratura and the Trinity may find that she had it and to be careful of them. She agrees to stay with Vincent so she is safe.

Once we retrieve the medallion, we head back to Cami's and Kol convinces Davina to stay with us since we place a concealment spell on the house. We discuss how we could get all the Strix together and place them, within a magical boundary that way we can kill them all. Once we can do that we can take down the Trinity. Nik and Elijah interrupted us when they enter the house.

"What have you all been up to?" Nik asks

"We have retrieved the medallion warned Cami about Lucien and the others. Once they figure out about her hidden apartment full of dark objects, they may go after her looking for the medallion. We still need to locate the stakes, but Kol and Davina have come with a plan for the Strix if we can gather them all together. We could place them within a magical boundary so we can kill them all, then you could take out Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora. What do you both think of our plan?" I ask

"We could do the same to Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora. We could have them over to the compound then lead them to one room that you have place the magical boundary. I believe it would be easy to trap them. The Strix would rescue Tristan if he were to be in trouble." Nik answers

"I agree with Niklaus, but also add that you could place a second magical boundary to trap the ones who rescue him. I'm sure that all will not show up, but most of them will." Elijah says

"What will you tell them to get them to the compound?" Kol asks

"Why not invite them for dinner and see if they will tell us the truth." Nik says

"Well now that we have a plan for our enemies let's get started shall we. Kol, Davina, Freya, and I will set the boundary spells that will allow each of the Originals come and go from each magical boundary." I say


	6. Chapter 6

Once they leave to set up our trap the rest of us, go to bed so we can rest, because we will need the rest for the magic we will use tomorrow. I will be glad once we deal with all these issues so Nik and I can raise our daughter as we please.

The next morning Nik calls me to let us know when they will have company. I tell the others and we get ready so we can head over to do the spells. I have just realized that Kol and Davina are together, I asked Davina about them. She lets me know that they too are mates and felt their mate bond before Finn had cursed Kol, that is why she tried so hard to resurrect him.

We finally arrive at the compound where Freya and Nik are waiting for us. Nik show us what rooms to place the spells around for the traps. Once we have that sorted, we start the spells and have all the originals see if they can come and go as they wish. We have found that the spells work, as we want them to. Once we are done with the spells Elijah tells us that he bought the building next door so we could use it and be close if they need us.

We go over there and place concealment and a protection spell on the building. I also place a protection spell on all the originals to be safe. Kol, Bekah, Davina, and I are in the building Elijah has bought, it turn out to be an apartment complex. We are in one of the apartments playing with Hope trying to keep our minds off our family next door.

Niklaus

Elijah and I have set up our trap and the others have set the spells. We have secured the rest of our family next door for their protection, so that the Strix will not be able to find them. As we wait for our guest to arrive Elijah, Freya, and I talk about what to do with Hayley and her pack once she finds out Hope is not her child. I know the witches and the vampires will not help the wolves go against us since I rule over the vampires and the ancestors will not allow the witches to do harm to their chosen queen, her mate, and child. Freya wishes to curse them again, but I do not believe my mate will see all the wolves cursed she may agree to curse Hayley but not the whole pack.

Elijah answers the door when Lucien arrives minutes later Tristan and Aurora also arrive. He leads them into the dining room where I am waiting. We all sit down as Freya has our servants to bring in our dinner. Once the servants leave, Lucien asks

"What has us all here and for dinner no less?"

"Elijah and I agreed to bring all you together to find out the truth about you plans with our family." I answer

"I wish to protect you as you are my sire. I haven't the clue about the other two." He replies

"We also wish to protect our sires as well." Aurora states and Tristan agrees with a nod

"We know all three of you are lying because our sources say otherwise. Do you know anything about the witch ancestors?" Elijah ask

"No, why would we?" answers Aurora

"Well you see they are the witches on the other side who govern all living witches. The ancestors has chosen a very powerful witch as their queen, which means all witches even the regent has to answer to their queen. We know their queen and she answer only to the ancestors, so you see we know all about your plans to trap us within a magical boundary then put us into a deep slumber until you see fit to release us we also know that Hayley is helping you with your plans.

The ancestors have brought your plans to our attention; we have trapped you here with no way of leaving or have anyone rescued you. The queen witch believes that you should suffer the same fate, as you would have my family suffer. My family agrees with her seeing, as the witch queen is a part of our family. Hayley fate at this moment is undecided, but she will pay for her betrayal as well. Marcel is helping us even though you welcome him into the Strix with that you played right into our hands.

You cannot leave this room, the Strix cannot enter the compound without being within a magical boundary to trap them in, you cannot harm us we are protected by a magical ward, and I have your coffins ready for when our witch queen puts you into a deep slumber. The ancestor says you are the reason for the sire-lines war and believe me we tend to end that war as of right now with putting you three down for good." I say

We watch as they let that information sink in their minds and once it does it is beautiful. We as sires rule over our lines and to have them to betray us is death to themselves. I notice Freya is calling in our witches so we can take care of these three.

"Do either of you have anything you would like to say before the queen arrives with a few others to put you into a coma?" Elijah ask

"How can you do this to me Nik? You told me that you loved me." Aurora ask me

"I played the role I needed for you to trust me, but make no mistake I cannot love someone who goes against my family besides I truly am in love with my mate. I will always protect my family (my blood) and my bonded mate." I answer

"You would do well not to go against me my love." Elena states as she and the others enter the room.

"Nik, the little hybrid came with those who came for Tristan and Marcel is here as well. He and Bekah took care of the Strix, but they saved Aya for you Elijah. Bekah believes you should show all what happens when you go against ones sire. Marcel has set up a place for you to do just that in front of all the quarter's Supernaturals. Nik, your mate wishes you would teach the same lesson to the wolves with the hybrid even though Hope is her sire but seeing as she's your child we thought it would be fitting." Kol says

"I thought you had died." Lucien says

"Oh, I did but the ancestors brought me back to help deal with you and the sire-line war." States Kol


	7. Chapter 7

Elena informs us to that Marcel's people will bring in the coffins. I truly believe that Elena was made just for me, seeing as she also has dark side to her even if it is not as dark as mine is. Elijah, Bekah, Kol, Freya, Davina, and I watch Elena.

"I will have fun putting you in those coffins and watching you desiccate. You three planned to destroy your sires because Elijah tried to protect his family. This family is forever and always, they believe that family is above all. You three do not understand that concept. Let me tell you my history with this family. You see I am the doppelganger, the one who broke Nik's hybrid curse. He killed me and my aunt to break that curse, Bekah here ran me and one of my friends off the same bridge that my parents ran off into a lake and died, she not knowing I had vampire blood in my system killed me because their mother linked a hunters life to mine. She did it to protect her family

I have more than you have to want revenge against this family but as you can see, I do not want revenge I wish to protect them. The ancestors wish to protect them. The ancestors rewarded me by making me the ultimate witch an immortal witch. I am the queen of all-living and dead witches my job is to protect the balance of nature and to rid this world of people like you who wish to destroy it.

Elijah used compulsion on you and nothing else to protect his family and you wish to take away a family from a baby who has not done anything to deserve to suffer. The will always protect one another no matter what. I do not believe in harming any living thing but right now, I would like to take a page out of Elijah's book and just rip your hearts out of your chest. However, everyone has agreed that you should be put into a coma and to be spelled in a magic boundary to never be let out. I however wish to drop you in the ocean as Aurora wish to do to Bekah and I will." Lena tells them

"I agree with her. What I want to know is why you would let a child suffer for your revenge?" asks Davina

"Truth, we did not think about the child. Do I really care? No, I do not. I just wish to make them suffer as I have and for their crimes against others." Lucien states

I can feel the rage coming off my mate. I believe he should have kept his mouth shut because the next thing anyone knows is Lena has him pinned to the wall leaning into him.

"You stupid bustard were you not listening when I said they protect one another no matter what? They had to fight any and everyone just to survive. The day Elijah compelled you three their father Mikael an original vampire hunter came for them. Elijah tried to get you three to safety but Aurora would not listen because she could not leave without Nik no matter what. She put everyone in danger so he compelled you to believe you were them, so they could get away and to punish her for putting everyone in danger.

You have her to thank for that, their crimes against others well Mikael, and Esther used those people against them. I am the only one who can say that was wronged for being who I am, but like I said I will protect them because they are my family since Nik is my mate and that little girl is my child and I will not let her suffer because of the likes of you." She states angrily

We all watch in awe of this tiny girl faces off with a big guy. She rips his fingers off one by one without lifting a finger. I truly believe anyone who goes up against her will regret it.

"Aurora is she telling the truth? Did you make Elijah use compulsion on us so we would leave?" ask Tristan

"Yes, I would not leave without Nik. I wanted to stay with him." answers Aurora

"Do you realize we are here because of your selfness? If you had told us why he compelled us when it wore off, I would not be here for revenge. I thought he did it just so their father would come after us and not them. I see now that was not true." Tristan says

"You cannot believe all this is my fault. We all agreed to get back at their family for ruining our lives." Aurora yells

"Yes, darling sister I can. I mean Nik and Rebekah had nothing to do with us being compelled and they did not even know about the compulsion Elijah used on us. If you had listened to him, we would not have been compelled in the first place. You are truly selfish. I should have known, I mean you did manipulate Rebekah into giving you her blood because Nik would not turn you. You killed yourself in order to be turned because you believed it was your right just so you could have what you wanted in which you still do not have that. Nik is Elena's not yours." Tristan says

"Alright, I have had enough of you three. It's time for you to go to sleep for forever and you will need to pray to what gods you believe in I do not wake you just to end you." Elena says once she has control of her emotions

ELENA

I have had enough of this we need to take of them now and prove we are here to stay to all the supernaturals, so we can move on with our lives.

"Nik, Elijah, and Bekah please place your progenies in their coffins. Kol, Freya, and I will desiccate them and Davina will spell them to know what is happening around them once we lock them in Marcel's people will put them in a shipping container that we will put a boundary spell on. Once that is done, his people will drop them in the deepest part of the ocean. We should head over to Marcel's gym and deal with a few others." I say

They do as I have asked and move out of our way. Kol desiccates Lucien while I desiccate Aurora and Freya does the same to Tristan. We the move out of Davina's way so she can spell them. Once all that is, done we follow Marcel's people out of the compound and head to the gym to deal with Hayley and Aya. Once we enter the gym Marcel tells us everyone is here and waiting for us. I notice a couple of Strix and werewolves so I spell them not to interfere or come at us. Elijah will need to deal with the Strix later.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight to witness the originals punishes their progenies. They wish you all to watch so you will know what is at stake should you go against their family. Miss. Elena wishes to speak to you all before we get started. Miss. Elena they are all yours." Marcel says

"Thank you Marcel, please stay here for a minute. Nik, Elijah, Bekah, Kol, Freya, and Davina please come stand with us. I want everyone to take a good look at the ones standing here; this is my family and should go against them you will deal with me because I will protect them against anyone. Many of you may not know this, well maybe the witches do, but I happen to be the queen of all witches living and dead. The ancestors chose me to rule and to keep the balance of nature so they made me the ultimate witch.

My family and I rule the supernatural community all over the world. Niklaus rules over all hybrids and werewolves. Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel rule over the vampires while Kol, Freya, and Davina help me rule over the witches. If you disobey our rules, you will be face punishment just like Hayley Marshall and Aya Al-Rashid. Nik will be punishing Hayley while Elijah will punish Aya. Let this be a lesson to you all. Nik you may being." I say as I step back

"Thank you love, I have decided Ms. Marshall will be strip of any belongs she has, she will no longer have any standing in our community, she will receive one hundred lashes. Ms. Marshall decided it was a good idea to join Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel, and Aurora de Martel to go against my family, place us under a sleeping spell, and entomb us. As you can see, they failed. The next time she goes against us it will cast her her live. Please bring her in and set her up for her punishment." Nik says

We all watch as they remove her shirt and pants. Nik walks over to her with a whip dipping with wolfsbane and vervain. He gives her a hundred lashes on her back and her legs. Once he is done, he leaves her there and she will stay there until we are done here. He walks over and stands next to me as Elijah steps forward.

"It was decided I should punish Aya since I sired her. I truly regret siring her since she wishes to turn on her sire. Vampire states that any who turn on their sire is to be put to death, but I have decided not to give her death. I will strip her of all that belongs to her and hand it over to my family to do as they please with her belongs, her holdings, and her real estate. She has no standing in our community she is nothing and no one. I have decided she will be a slave to my family and she will receive one hundred lashes as well. Should she go against my family again she will forfeit her life." Elijah states

We watch as he performs her punishment then compels her to do as we say. Once he is done, I spell Hayley so that Nik has a sire bond with her that cannot be broken. Once the punishments are done, I release everyone from my magic and they began leaving the gym. We head home to plan our trip to Mystic Falls in the coming weeks.

Once we arrive home, Nik and I spend the rest of the night with our little angel while everyone else deals with Hayley and Aya. When I pick Hope up, I feel a peace settle over us and when Nik pulls us into him and holds us a feeling of completeness settles around all three of us. It truly is overwhelming.

The next following days Kol, Freya, Davina, and I rebuild the Gemini prison worlds so we can send the Heretics back there, but this time they will not be able to escape. We decide that we will spend a week in Mystic Falls so that I can spend time with my brother and Ric. I am truly grateful that Care made a call that brought me here. I finally feel as if I belong somewhere. I will spend the rest of forever with Nik and my daughter. Nik and I spend a lot of time with our daughter in the weeks before we leave for Mystic Falls. It was decided that Marcel and Davina would go with our family on this trip just in case we need them. Once we return we will deal with Finn, should he show up.

NILKAUS Mystic Falls

We arrived in Mystic Falls without anyone knowing even though Elijah called Caroline so she could visit with Elena. He did not tell her she should come alone so she brought the whole gang with her. When Lena, Hope, and I entered the family room together everyone but Caroline started yelling at my mate and upsetting our daughter, so Lena used her magic to silence them all. The others stilled them with their magic so they could protect their queen.

"I am truly sorry. I did not think they would act this way once they saw Lena awake." Stated Caroline

"It's alright Ms. Forbes. I am guessing you did not tell them anything or that you have kept in touch with Elena all these months or what she has been up to?" asks Elijah

"No, I thought they would let her explain things to them, but it looks as if I was wrong." Caroline says

"Well I will not be explaining anything until they calm down. Never mind I will not remove my magic until I am do explaining things and if they will not calm down once I have finished they will be escorted out and will not be invited back in. do you understand?" Lena questions

"Oh, yes. Can I please hold Hope while you explain things? She is so beautiful." Caroline says

"Yes of course if she will let you. I just asked that you no leave the room she and I do not like it when we are not close to one another." Lena says

We all watch as Caroline walks over to Lena and Hope lets her go to reach out to Caroline saying

"Aunt Care."

"Oh, sweet baby girl yes I am your auntie Care." She states as she takes Hope "My god Lena she looks so much like you. You make beautiful babies." She says

"Thank you, Care. Now I am going to release from the silent spell, but if you start yelling, again I will up it back on you all. You can ask your questions and I will answer them truthfully." Lena says

They all nod so Lena removes her magic but I can see the others does not trust them enough to remove their magic in which I don't blame especially were the Salvatores are concerned.

"Let me introduce everyone before your questions start. You all know the Mikaelson family except for their eldest sister Freya, Hope who is Nik's daughter, and mine. The others are Marcel Gerard whom is Nik's adopted son and progeny and over here is Davina Claire, she is the Regent of New Orleans nine covens and Marcel's adopted daughter. These are my family and friends, my brother Jeremy, my step father Ric, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, and the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan. You may ask your questions." Lena says

"Lena, how do you and Klaus have a daughter this old I mean you have not been gone that long and you were not pregnant when you left? Can you please let me go so I can get to know my niece?" Jeremy asks


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The others let Jeremy and Alaric free. They walk over to Caroline and Hope in which Hope reaches out for her uncle saying

"Uncle Jer."

"Yes, little princess I am your uncle." He says as he takes her from Caroline, but he sits down next to her with Alaric sitting next to him.

"You all know that Kai linked my life to Bonnie's so as a long as she was alive I would stay in a coma. The ancestors and the witches were in a rage over a witch using magic to harm an innocent, so while I was in my coma they came to me and made me their queen and the ultimate witch that no witch can do any harm too. Nik and I are mates but he got Hayley pregnant and they did not like that, so they changed Hope's DNA to mine and Nik's while Hayley was still pregnant with Hope.

They also saw fit to transfer Ric's twins from Jo to me right before Kai killed her. My job is to protect the twins and restore the peace of the supernatural community. That is what I have been doing in New Orleans and now I am here to restore peace to Mystic Falls. I need to restore the balance and keep the balance. They made me immortal so I could do just that, besides I want peace for my daughter so she can grow up without the fear of losing her family." Elena says

"Elena, would you mind if I move with you to New Orleans so I can be there for all my children? You and Jeremy are my children just like the twins. I wish to be there for you while you carry them, but wish to stay once there are born to be with my family." Ric states

"Both you and Jer are welcome to move down. I would have it no other way. Ric I have had two fathers that gave their lives for me and I gained a third when you came into my life so yes I would be happy to have you in New Orleans with us and to get to watch my sisters grow up with my daughter." Elena says

"Elena, how can you be with them, the Originals, after everything they did to you and put you through? Klaus killed you and your aunt for some stupid curse, your biological father took your place so you could live your life, he made your biological mother rip her daylight ring off in front of you and burn. Rebekah did kill you the same way your adoptive parents died and she did not know you had my blood. Elijah betrayed you when he would not kill Klaus." Damon questions angrily

"MMM let's see by what you are saying I should not want anything to do with you, Stefan, and Bonnie as well. You, Damon compelled me to dagger both Elijah and Rebekah in which cause her to come after me and you also killed my brother without knowing he was wearing his ring in order to make me do what I did not want to. Stefan feed me his blood and was going to run me off the same bridge as my parents just to manipulate Nik into calling off his hybrids. Let us not forget that you and Bonnie were sleeping together behind my back and still to this day have not told me. You both went behind my back recover the cure from the prison world and gave it to me without my knowledge. You did not even ask me if I wanted to be human again. You manipulate people to get want you want and when you don't you hurt those same people you claim to love." Elena states angrily

"You know she is right. Elena has been through enough pain to want to leave us and never come back. She has forgiven each of you that have wronged her. You are the worst than any of them, because you claimed to love her. You have manipulated her with her family's lives so she would do what you wanted. You slept with her best friend while you were dating her and did not bother telling her. You are not happy that she is not living the life you wanted her to. She is happy with her mate and daughter and you cannot stand that. You need to step off and leave her be or I will make you." Jeremy says

"Thank you, Jeremy. I am truly in love with Lena. Should she wish to leave me I would let her go and pray she would come back to me, because she belongs to no one except maybe her daughter? I will protect her and love her until the end of time." I say


End file.
